


Control

by McKayRulez



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Korrasami is Canon, Lesbian Sex, Non Benders (Avatar), Non-Explicit Sex, Post-Season/Series Finale, Post-The Legend of Korra: Turf Wars, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 10:51:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18798874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: Asami couldn’t control water, fire, earth, air or blood, but she could control the bedroom, and she was a bed bending master at that.





	Control

Korra placed a hand behind her head and brought her down where she laid beneath her, meeting her lips. Asami could feel the thumping of her pulse in her veins. Her heartbeat fluttering wildly. Neither of them were blood benders, but Korra really knew her way with her heart. They kissed for so long, Asami almost passed out, until she pulled back up for air. 

She slowly caressed her hands over Korra’s sides, as she made her way down to the bottom of her water tribe tunic and pulled it off over her head. Looking at her now, staring at her in awed silence, she couldn’t stop the tidal wave of emotions that mixed in her chest. She couldn’t water bend away the tears of relief of finally getting this, after all those years apart and secretly and selfishly wanting her for herself. She finally had her, and she wasn’t going to give her up for anything in the entire world. 

The sight of her body suddenly took her breath away again. She felt the oxygen escape her partially parted lips. When she finally drew breath, she took in her scent. Her eyes darkened on their own accord, and she held her breath waiting for more. She had no control over her reaction, just as much as she couldn’t control the air of lust that surrounded them. 

She brought a hand to Korra’s face. A soft smile teasing her lips. Her other hands gently moving up and down her strong arms. As she ran her fingers against her warm flushed skin, she wondered if this intoxicating feeling they shared was akin to a different type of fire bending. The bending of body heat as they made each other hot and bothered. She knew it wasn’t, but she could imagine. 

She couldn’t earth bend, but when she rocked Korra’s world, she felt the world move with them. Each grind was like an earthquake that she could feel in her soul, and the look Korra gave her afterward, so soft and unfocused but full of love, that was all that mattered.


End file.
